plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Travel Log
The Travel Log is a feature introduced in the 3.5.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It tasks players with completing quests such as unlocking a certain plant or world. The player is then rewarded with coins and gems for completing these tasks. It also uses a ranking system to give the player a rank, which is then scored in Game Center or Google Play under the name of "Travel Log's Plank Ranks". These ranks can be leveled up by completing the quests for points. If the player has already completed quests before updating to 3.5.1, they will automatically be given the points and rewards they would have been given when they open the Travel Log menu for the first time. As of the 3.7.1 update, new repeatable quests have been introduced in order to give challenges to players that already completed all the primary quests. Those are completed by defeating X determined zombies and by beating levels on Endless Zones. Since version 4.0.1, once a day, the player can play a Piñata Party level featuring a premium plant to "test it out" for free. Once completed, the player will be awarded 10 points and a money bag (if one counts the bag awarded through clearing the level, alongside money from lawn mowers) Quests This is a list of Travel Log's quests that have appeared or are upcoming, and what their point worth is. Repeatable quests For zombies in the Player's House area, all time-based variants are included. Quests in Ancient Egypt *Unlock Bloomerang (5 pts) (Whip boomerangs through several foes at once for double-dealing damage! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 3!) *Defeat the Mummified Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (5 pts) (Defeat the hideous Gargantuar of Ancient Egypt Day 8 to earn a time-leaping World Key!) *Unlock Grave Buster (10 pts) (Crumble gravestones instantly with Grave Buster! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 9!) *Unlock the Pyramid of Doom (10 pts) (Bash zombies for rewards in this endless Egyptian survival mode! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 12!) *Unlock Bonk Choy (10 pts) (This pugilistic beats zombies up AND backwards! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 13!) *Unlock the Plant Food Boost Upgrade in Ancient Egypt (10 pts) (Hold onto on more Plant Food during a level! Always Handy! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 17!) *Unlock Repeater (10 pts) (Why shoot one pea when you can shoot two for twice the firepower? Complete Ancient Egypt Day 19!) *Unlock the Sun Boost Upgrade in Ancient Egypt (10 pts) (Start your day right with 25 extra sun in the bank every level! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 21!) *Unlock Twin Sunflower (10 pts) (Sun-starved? Twin Sunflowers burp up twice the sun per square! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 24!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Sphinx-inator (25 pts) (Defeat the diabolical Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this bygone battle in Ancient Egypt Day 25!) Quests in Pirate Seas *Unlock Pirate Seas (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the marine mischief of the Pirate Seas!) *Unlock Kernel-pult (5 pts) (A plant that deals damage AND stuns zombies? You'd butter believe it! Complete Pirate Seas Day 1!) *Unlock Snapdragon (5 pts) (Heat things up with fiery attacks that hit multiple lanes at a time! Complete Pirate Seas Day 3!) *Unlock Dead Man's Booty (5 pts) (Endless adventures on the high seas await your command! Complete Pirate Seas Day 4!) *Unlock Spikeweed (5 pts) (Damages zombies and bust barrels with the indomitable Spikeweed! Complete Pirate Seas Day 6!) *Defeat the Gargantuar Pirate and obtain a World Key (15 pts) (Smash the appalling Gargantuar of Pirate Seas Day 8 to earn a zone-hopping World Key!) *Unlock Spring Bean (10 pts) (Swashbuckler got you on the ropes? Knock 'em back to Davy Jones' locker! Complete Pirate Seas Day 9!) *Unlock Coconut Cannon (10 pts) (BOOM! Clear entire groups of zombies with each explosive shot! Complete Pirate Seas Day 11!) *Unlock Threepeater (10 pts) (Shoot down three lanes at once to triple your offensive firepower! Complete Pirate Seas Day 14!) *Unlock Spikerock (10 pts) (Strong enough to stand up to a Gargantuar, sharp enough to defeet zombies! Complete Pirate Seas Day 18!) *Unlock the Extra Seed Slot Upgrade in Pirate Seas (10 pts) (Carry more plants into the fray! More seed slots mean more options! Complete Pirate Seas Day 21!) *Unlock Cherry Bomb (10 pts) (Cherry Bomb's overwhelming blast fries whole groups of foes across lanes! Complete Pirate Seas Day 24!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Plank Walker (25 pts) (Hammer the hateful Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this saltwater scrap on Pirate Seas Day 25!) Quests in Wild West *Unlock Wild West (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock a pioneering predicaments of the Wild West!) *Unlock Split Pea (5 pts) (Sneaky zombies creeping up from behind? Split Pea shoots forward AND back! Complete Wild West Day 1!) *Unlock Big Bad Butte (5 pts) (Engage endless zombies and earn rewards in this frontier fracas! Complete Wild West Day 3!) *Unlock Chili Bean (5 pts) (The zombie dealt it, his friends felt it. Destroy a foe and stun the group behind it! Complete Wild West Day 4!) *Unlock Pea Pod (5 pts) (Pile up Pea Pods for massive firepower! Complete Wild West Day 6!) *Defeat the Wild West Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (15 pts) (Crush the monstrous Gargantuar of Wild West Day 8 to earn a time-tearing World Key!) *Unlock Lightning Reed (10 pts) (Shock multiple foes at high speeds and adjacent lanes. Great for frying chickens! Complete Wild West Day 9!) *Unlock the Sun Shovel Upgrade in Wild West (10 pts) (Get an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants! Complete Wild West Day 11!) *Unlock Melon-pult (10 pts) (Fling heavy damage melons down a lane, hitting groups of zombies at a time. Complete Wild West Day 12!) *Unlock Wall-nut First Aid Upgrade (10 pts) (Fully repair damaged defensive plants by planting on top of them! Complete Wild West Day 15!) *Unlock Tall-nut (10 pts) (Tall-nut totally frustrates flying and hopping zombies! Serves'em right! Complete Wild West Day 18!) *Unlock the Instant Recharge Upgrade (10 pts) (Instantly refresh a seed packet by dragging and dropping Plant Food on it! Complete Wild West Day 20!) *Unlock Winter Melon (10 pts) (Hit groups of zombies, deal heavy damage AND chill them out! Fantastic! Complete Wild West Day 24!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot War Wagon (25 pts) (Attack the awful Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this desert duel on Wild West Day 25!) Quests in Far Future *Unlock Far Future (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the electric excitements of the Far Future!) *Unlock Laser Bean (5 pts) (Laser Bean's gaze pierces all zombies on a lane with each shot! ZAP! Complete Far Future Day 1!) *Unlock Blover (5 pts) (Blow away all airborne enemies on the board in one big WHOOOSH! Complete Far Future Day 3!) *Unlock Terror from Tomorrow (5 pts) (Tackle technological zombies and earn rewards in an infinite impending imbroglio! Complete Far Future Day 4!) *Unlock Citron (5 pts) (Deal overwhelming damage to one target at a time. Gargantuars beware! Complete Far Future Day 6!) *Defeat Gargantuar Prime and obtain a World Key (15 pts) (Face the furious Gargantuar of Far Future Day 8 to earn a realm-jumping World Key!) *Unlock E.M.Peach (10 pts) (Use E.M. Peach to stun all the robotic and mechanical zombies in an area! Complete Far Future Day 9!) *Unlock Infi-nut (10 pts) (Infi-Nut regenerates over time and blocks all rows with Plant Food! Astounding! Complete Far Future Day 13!) *Unlock Magnifying Grass (10 pts) (Fun with Sun! Spend sun on powerful blasts with Magnifying Grass. Complete Far Future Day 17!) *Unlock the Launch Mower Upgrade (10 pts) (Manually launch one mower by tapping and holding! Clear'em out! Complete Far Future Day 20!) *Unlock Tile Turnip (10 pts) (Power Tiles boost your Plant Food effects. Create 'em with Tile Turnip! Complete Far Future Day 24!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Tomorrow-tron (25 pts) (Deny the devious Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this someday struggle on Far Future Day 25!) Quests in Dark Ages *Unlock Dark Ages (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the midnight mysteries of the Dark Ages!) *Unlock Sun-shroom (10 pts) (Cheap lil' Sun-shrooms emit ever-growing piles of sun! Radiant! Complete Dark Ages Day 1!) *Unlock Puff-shroom (10 pts) (How about a quick little shooter that costs ZERO sun? Puff-shroom it is! Complete Dark Ages Day 2!) *Unlock Fume-shroom (10 pts) (Fume-shroom sprays all zombies in an area. Take that, clumps of zombies! Complete Dark Ages Day 4!) *Unlock Sun Bean (10 pts) (What if zombies spat out sun as they took damage? Sun Beam makes it happen! Complete Dark Ages Day 6!) *Defeat the Dark Ages Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts) (Maul the medieval Gargantuar of Dark Ages Day 10 to earn yet another impossible World Key!) *Unlock Arthur's Challenge (15 pts) (Punish primitive zombies to earn rewards in a forever feudal feud! Complete Dark Ages Day 12!) *Unlock Magnet-shroom (15 pts) (Ug, Metal! So annoying! Attract buckets and helmets away with Magnet Shroom! Complete Dark Ages Day 15!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Dark Dragon (30 pts) (Hamper the heinous Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this tenth-century titlecard on Dark Ages Day 20!) Quests in Big Wave Beach *Unlock Big Wave Beach (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the holiday horrors of the Big Wave Beach!) *Unlock Lily Pad (10 pts) (It's no day at the beach without Lily Pads! They let you plant on water! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 1!) *Unlock Tangle Kelp (10 pts) (Run silent, run deep. Tangle Kelp drags marine zombies to a watery grave! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 6!) *Unlock Bowling Bulb (10 pts) (Roll bulbs down rows to bop, bounce and bash multiple zombies! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 11!) *Defeat the Deep Sea Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts) (Abolish the atrocious Gargantuar of Big Wave Beach Day 16 to earn yourself a dandy World Key!) *Unlock Guacodile (20 pts) (Guacodile shoots, swims, and charges forward on defeat! REVENGE! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 19!) *Unlock Tiki Torch-er (20 pts) (Paste perennial partying zombies and earn rewards in this beachside bash! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 20!) *Unlock Banana Launcher (20 pts) (Dispense justice by launching banana missiles anywhere on the board! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 27!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Sharktronic Sub (30 pts) (Quash the querulous Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this surfing struggle on Big Wave Beach Day 32!) Quests in Frostbite Caves *Unlock Frostbite Caves (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the chilling challenge of the Frostbite Caves!) *Unlock Hot Potato (10 pts) (Freezing wind got you down? Hot Potato breaks the ice! Complete Frostbite Caves Day 1!) *Unlock Pepper-pult (10 pts) (Fight ice with fire. Pepper-pult melts ice and lobs hot blobs over obstacles! Complete Frostbite Caves Day 6!) *Unlock Chard Guard (10 pts) (Hold the line, or better yet, push'em back! Chard Guard is on the case. Complete Frostbite Caves Day 11!) *Defeat the Sloth Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts) (Attack the abominable Gargantuar of Frostbite Caves Day 16 to earn a sector-shifting World Key!) *Unlock Stunion (20 pts) (Need to stun some zombies in place for a while? Stunion is ON IT! Complete Frostbite Caves Day 19!) *Unlock Icebound Battleground (20 pts) (Fracture frigid zombies and earn rewards in this ongoing glacial gambit! Complete Frostbite Caves Day 20!) *Unlock Rotobaga (20 pts) (Rotobaga flies, floats and fires in four fabulous directions! Complete Frostbite Caves Day 26.) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC (30 pts) (Confound the corrupt Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this cryogenic conflict on Frostbite Caves Day 30!) Quests in Lost City *Unlock Lost City (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the historical hazards of the Lost City!) *Unlock Red Stinger (10 pts) (The Red Stinger is a power-packed shooter in the back, that becomes more defensive the farther it moves forward! Complete Lost City Day 1!) *Unlock A.K.E.E. (10 pts) (A.K.E.E. lobs shots that bounce off of several foes down a lane. Heads up, zombies! Complete Lost City Day 6!) *Unlock Endurian (10 pts) (The best offense is a good defense? How about both! Endurian blocks AND damages foes! Complete Lost City Day 10!) *Defeat the Porter Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts) (Dash the dastardly Gargantuar of Lost City Day 16 to earn an era-expanding World Key!) *Unlock Stallia (20 pts) (Stallia slows down zombies with a burst of fragrant perfume! Complete Lost City Day 19!) *Unlock Temple of Bloom (20 pts) (Eradicate exploring zombies in this perpetual party of botanical battle! Complete Lost City Day 20!) *Unlock Gold Leaf (20 pts) (Gold Leaf turns regular boring tiles into exciting sun-generating Gold Tiles! Complete Lost City Day 26!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola (30 pts) (Pester the pernicious Dr. Zomboss in the adventurous arena of Lost City Day 32!) Quests in Neon Mixtape Tour * Unlock Neon Mixtape Tour (5 pts) (Use a world key to unlock the musical mayhem of the Neon Mixtape Tour!) * Unlock Phat Beet (5 pts) (Phat Beet brings the rhythm and doles out damage all around! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour 1!) * Unlock Celery Stalker (15 pts) (Sneaky, sneaky... Celery Stalker hides underground, then pops up to smack zombies from behind! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour 5!) * Unlock Thyme Warp (20 pts) (Want to rewind zombies back to their starting position? Then let's do the Thyme Warp again! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour 9!) * Defeat the Hair Metal Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (25 pts) (Mangle the musical Gargantuar of Neon Mixtape Tour 16 to earn a righteous World Key!) * Unlock Garlic (10 pts) (Use Garlic for all your lane-diversion needs! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour 17!) * Unlock 80s Danger Room (10 pts) (Rap rhythmic zombies and earn rewards in this melodic mashup! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour 20!) * Unlock Spore-shroom (10 pts) (Spore-shrooms make more-shrooms! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour 21!) * Unlock Intensive Carrot (10 pts) (Revive eaten plants with the indomitable Intensive Carrot! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour Day 26!) * Fight and defeat the Zombot Multi-stage Masher (25 pts) (Irritate the irascible Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in the operatic onslaught of Neon Mixtape Tour 32!) Quests in Jurassic Marsh * Unlock Jurassic Marsh (5 pts) (Use a world key to unlock the mesozoic madness of Jurassic Marsh!) * Unlock Primal Peashooter (10 pts) (Primal Peashooters sling serious smack with heavy, stunning peas! Complete Jurassic Marsh Day 1!) * Unlock Primal Wall-nut (10 pts) (Build up defenses quickly with the fast-planting Primal Wal-nut! Complete Jurassic Marsh Day 4!) * Unlock Perfume-shroom (10 pts) (Charm dinosaurs and sic 'em on the zombies with Perfume-shroom! Complete Jurassic Marsh Day 8!) * Defeat the Jurassic Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (15 pts) (Annihilate the antediluvian Gargantuars of Jurassic Marsh Day 16 to earn a shiny World Key!) Gallery Trivia *When the player completes any level, a notification will appear, reminding the players of how many levels or zombies killed are left until they are able to complete the quest. *Kernel-pult does not have a hyphen in its name for its quest. *In the Dark Ages quests, the text will say that the player has to complete a day, despite it being night. *Pianist Zombies are called Piano Zombies in its quest. *MC Zom-Bs are called MC Zom B Zombies in its quest. *Its name is a pun on "travel log," a book used to record a traveler's experiences, and "log," a part of a tree trunk that has been cut off, and traveling, as the theme of the game is time traveling and focuses on plants. *When a player already completed some quests before the 3.5.1 update, he or she will receive the text: "You already completed some quests, before they even existed! It's funny how time travel works." They will also receive all the awards put together, with the last figure always ending with the number 5. *Before the 3.7.1 update, the highest rank the player could achieve was 35. **As of 3.7.1 update, the rank cap has been increased to infinity, as with the help of the repeatable quests. **However, if the player has two profiles on the same device, one with all plants and level completed and unlocked while the other one has very few of either, switching to his or her profile with all levels unlocked and opening Travel Log will complete any quests previously uncompleted and will add to your rank. ***This suggests that the player can actually increase his or her rank without any new quests or updates. *As of 3.6.1/3.6.2 update, it has now a cardboard next to it with "Travel Log" written on it. *In the 3.7.1 update, the Travel Log quests until complete GUI has changed. *The Endless Zone quests (for example: Challenge Big Bad Butte) can repeat with the number of levels required and points increased each repeat. **First repeat: Play 3 levels (5 pts) **Second repeat: Play 5 levels (10 pts) *There is a glitch where the same repeatable quests appear every day, and they are completed instantly. There is also a glitch that a quest may not appear until the player completes it. *In the 3.8.1 update, the quest notifications appear after getting something an item or plant at the end of a level. *There is a glitch where main quests seem to completely disappear from the Travel Log when viewing them; however, they are actually there, but just invisible. *There is no quest that tells players to unlock Cabbage-pult or Iceberg Lettuce, although it does exist in the game's text files. *The quest for unlocking Neon Mixtape Tour wasn't added until the 4.2.1 update. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Game mechanics